The Cure
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Sequel to Summer Elisabeth Scott. LP. Leyton. Lucas/Peyton. Slight, Nathan/Haley. Breyton friendship, Laley friendship, Neyton friendship and brotherly bonding.
1. Chapter 1: Moments like this

Woah. Okay, awesome review. Thanks guys, all of you for all the reviews you guys made requesting me to make this sequel. It feels great to know that most of you have missed this story and are actually interested to know more about it. Fortunately for you, God has blessed me with a little time on my hands, so I can fully concentrate on this sequel instead of rushing it out and actually being unsatisfied with my work and the effort I'm putting through.

Kudo's.

--

**Chapter 1:Moments like this**

"Mommy." She exclaimed, shaking her awake with urgency. "Wake up."

Peyton Scott woke up with a groan, putting her whole weight on one elbow as she rose before turning around to face the perpetrator of her sudden awakening who chose to look at her with a bright smile.

Summer Elisabeth Scott.

She's all blonde wavy hair, now flowing down her back, bright blue eyes and contagious little smile. She's six years old and in the span of the close to three years she had known her had transformed from frightened and closed off from the events and the people surrounding her to open and loving and gaining the ability to trust.

Peyton smirked to herself, pinning the girl to the bed and the little girl squealed, eyes brightening. "Don't you know better than to wake me up at this time of the morning?"

"It's noon." Summer points out, carelessly shrugging her shoulder. "And I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Peyton shoots back with a slight laugh.

"Then why are you always surprised?" Summer retorts with a confused tone, making her adoptive mother put her head back with laughter.

After the aftermath of her laughing had trailed out, Peyton let her mile long legs hit the ground, letting her little girl drag her down the stairs and straight to the kitchen with impeccable speed.

Summer sits there, inspecting her mother with curious blue orbs and Peyton finally pries her eyes away from the breakfast frying in the pan to stare back. "What?"

"Nothing." She replies nonchalantly, causing Peyton to shrug before heading back to cooking.

Peyton smirks knowingly to herself, practically lowering the numbers heading downwards till the bomb ticked and her daughter exploded with questions.

She smothered the laugh that was dying to come out once she did exactly that, nearly minutes after she had predicted.

"What are you getting me?" She sighs, and Peyton arches one slender eyebrow to her direction.

"Who says your getting anything?"

"Mom." Summer responds with a heavy sigh and Peyton rolls her eyes in Sawyer-ly fashion.

"C'mon, okay. it's the big old seven. I mean, its not everyday you turn seven years old."

"Umm, yeah, it is." Summer points out and Peyton scoffs.

"I don't even know why you bother asking me _not _to get you something, I do it every year."

"Someday, I keep thinking you'll get the hint and _stop._" Summer retorts sassily and Peyton looks at her daughter like she was full on nuts.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" She stresses making Summer collapse into giggles.

"Your crazy, mommy."

"But you love me anyway." Peyton states egotistically, handing Summer the plate filled with two waffles draped in syrup and just as Summer is about to respond, she is rudely interrupted.

"So do I. And I think this one over here agrees with me." Lucas says, stroding through the room with a gigantic smile on his face and a petite little beauty laying comfortably in his arms.

He had been awoken to the sound of mother and daughter animatedly talking to themselves and it never got dull to hear the interaction going between those two.

"Dad!" Summer cries, rushing over to her father and they all laugh as Lucas only manages to ruffle Summer's blonde locks before she's prevented by a very determined looking toddler.

"No Dad. Hug." She demands, spreading her arms out wide and Summer feels the breeze from her hair going back and forth as she follows her exact demands with a beaming face.

Peyton laughed as she watched the exchange between sister and sister.

Sawyer Brooke Scott.

She's 18 months old and even at her age is exactly all Peyton with deducted venom. She's all curly blonde hair and sparkling green eyes and has been exposed to the music side of the world since she was laying in the womb.

Her hands itched to draw ( even though, she could only draw sloppily and quite messily) and she was quick-tempered and naughty when she wanted to be.

The only thing Sawyer Brooke Scott had received from her father was her love for books. ( She loved picture books for now but by the rate Lucas was going, he'll transform her into a William Shakespear fan in no time.)

Sawyer Brooke Scott had been an unexpected and an unplanned little baby and Peyton in her state of mind, found herself going back to the day she had first told her husband about her.

**2 years ago, Rivercourt.**

"_She's getting so big." Peyton mused, feeling a sliver of her heart breaking and Lucas tore away his eyes from his daughter long enough to look at his wife. _

"_Peyton, She's five." He laughs and Peyton frowns. _

"_And she's already been through half the things that we have been through. She's five, but she's got like, the maturity of a thirty year old!" Peyton cries, waving her arms around to make her point. " Pretty soon, we'll be the one's in the stand and watching _her _get married." _

"_Woah, Woah, Woah." Lucas interrupts, his protective side already kicking in to overdrive. "I thought I had a little more time until I had to start beating guys off with a stick. What's going on, Peyt?" _

"_I think its time, Luke." She breathes, feeling a strike of nervousness brew up in her stomach and Lucas looks at her confused causing her to look at him with agitation._

"_Give me a little credit here, babe. I can't understand everything that runs through that head." He replies back and she sighs frustratingly, at the moment wanting to just beat the shit out of her supposed idiotic husband. _

_He is a writer and one of the most intelligent people she has ever met but there are times where his skull just happened to be thick-headed and unfortunately for her, that time just happened to be now. _

"_I want a baby, Luke." _

_The silence is deafening. It pierces through her ears like the screeching of chalk being dragged unto a chalkboard and she cringes at the sound. Silence has never been anything of her forté, its one of the reasons why she always used to pump the music so loud when she was a teenager. It blocked away the worries, it blocked away the pain. She never had to feel the suffocating feel of silence but at this very moment she was very well embracing it. _

_The only sound that eased away some of her negative thoughts were the sound of a basketball hitting the concrete floor as her daughter drowned into the game she had happened to love more and more each day since she was left into their custody. _

_Peyton forced herself to be brave, falling into that familiar façade she used to exploit to shut away the emotions she was feeling inside. "Luke?" She questioned. _

_She couldn't identify the sentiment in his eyes as he finally shook himself out of his thoughts. His lips moved, as if he were conjuring up something to say before finally, something darted out of his mouth. _

"_A baby?" _

_She nodded slowly. _

"_Okay." He responds, and she blinks slowly trying not to squeal from the excitement crawling further and further up inside. _

"_Okay?" _

"_Okay." He laughs, watching her flabbergasted face. "What? Did you think I'd say 'Oh'." He teases and her eyes thin as she glares. _

"_Shut up." He laughs, and she lets that smile tape its way to her face as she jumps into his arms. "We're having a baby?" _

"_We're having a baby, Peyton." He grins, resting his arms on his hips, in his mind thinking of the future, where Peyton gave birth and they nestled that incredible little being they had created in their hands and introduced the kid to it's older sister. _

_He smirks coyly to himself as he thinks of that one night in senior year, where he had told Peyton, in her comet, that he would have 100 kids with her if it were possible. _

_Only 98 to go, he thinks, silently laughing in his head. _

_And then he's pulled out of his reverie by his wife's honey seductive voice surprising him with yet another piece of information that he hadn't thought would come so soon. _

"_I'm Pregnant." She admits, and his eyes instantly lower to her stomach before his face beams and he's suddenly running his fingers through her hair, and leaning in and pressing his lips feverishly and lovingly towards those majestic lips that just managed to make his world spin to cloud nine. _

_He hoped it was a boy. _

**End flashback--**

She felt her smile grow as she thought of that simple flashback in time, practically kicking herself for placing negative thoughts in her head and thinking his reaction would be otherwise.

He loves kids, and he loves _her _and it should've been obvious his first choice would be a yes if he had even gone along with the suggestion of adopting those almost three years ago.

Besides, she was pretty sure ( knows) , if it came to _her _he'd do just about anything.

Telling everyone was nothing short of hard. They had all been happy and excited for them, just as expected. Except one.

Summer's reaction hadn't been a good one, she was scared and doubtful and at the time didn't want a little sister. She had been scared, as would every other child that was adopted and getting a sibling who wasn't, that as soon as the baby came out, all the attention would be pulled off of her and they'd immediately put her back to the center.

There had been tricks and manipulations to coax her parents into getting rid of the baby, but Peyton had been stern, telling her that they would never put her back in the center because she was a part of her and Luke, just as much as the new sibling was.

And then when that screaming, red-faced image of perfection made her way into the world, all doubt and fear was erased and she was smitten.

Lucas didn't get a boy, but by the look on his face that day, he definitely didn't mind.

And following that day to the 18 month she's been on this earth, that statement she thought wasn't only a thought but a known fact.

Peyton is rudely shoved away from her thoughts by the feel of a muscular body pressing up against her backside. She relaxes into his arms with a smile, and places her hands over his as they slide over her waist.

"Mm, you know, it kind of scares a guy when he doesn't see his wife in his bed." Lucas's smooth voice tells her and she smiles as she lifts her head to look at him.

"Blame the kid over there turning seven in two days." She responds, and he laughs, knowing that the kid probably only woke her up to pry her for information and making a dramatic of being mad but secretly, adoring all of the fuss over her birthday. " Three years and she still hasn't got it."

"I still can't believe she survived everything. I still can't believe our life."

"Not everything you imagined, Scott." She purrs kiddingly.

"Better than anything I imagined." He growls, his lips teasing her exposed neck with a kiss and he grins as she sucks in a breath.

6 years of marriage and the sparks are still there.

"You sure?" She challenges, not at all serious. " 26 years old and stuck with a wife, and two girls. Not exactly the life most would want at that age."

"I'm not most men." He replies, and she laughs because it is so true and she's known it all along. "Besides, look at them. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peyton follows his inspecting eyes, landing on her two daughters who she never feels any amount of shame for. They are both laughing. Sawyer had gotten into her booster chair, and Summer was feeding her pieces of her pancake and Summer playfully drips a piece of syrup on her cheek commencing the laughter that they were engrossed in.

Peyton would normally scold them, knowing that that move would just stir up a whole lot of mess in the kitchen that _she _would have to clean up but just smiles instead. It brings tears in her eyes every single time she sees them interacting that way.

Sawyer absolutely adores Summer and Summer feels the same sentiment back. It makes her happy that she got to play a part in that happiness that both sisters were feeling.

"Plus, bonus of it all, I've got a sexy wife to look at twenty four seven." He says, his voice dripping with lust as his eyes go over each and every part of her and she refrains herself from thinking any _un_pure thoughts and simply jumping him on the spot.

"Sexy, huh?" She smirks, before looking back at her children. "We did, good huh?"

"Couldn't argue with you there, Peyton _Scott._" And before she knows it, she's being turned around and his lips are passionately attacking hers.

She grins, as she deepens the kiss, kissing him with the exact amount of intensity.

They all laugh as they pull apart with syrup dripping over their cheeks and two little girls staring back at them with sheepish expressions on their face.

_---_

Well, that's it, guys. First chapter. I really hope it was up to your standards. I really enjoyed writing this, it feels good to be writing Leyton again. Reason why I cut back on One Tree Hill was because I missed Leyton too much. Anyways, Good news, here! Its my birthday! Today, I have officially grown another year and I know I shouldn't be writing on it and celebrating the festive day but, I just felt so bad for leaving you guys hanging with a sequel for so long.. So _yeah. _

Hopefully, my birthday present will be a whole load of reviews?

Your choice. ( although, it would make me _really _happy)

Anyways, till next time….

Aundrea. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Footprints in the sand

**Chapter 2: Footprints in the Sand.**

"I'm bored." Summer exclaims with a frown, fingering a lock of her hair and twisting it as she lets out a dramatic puff of air.

Lucas laughs, bolting up right as he momentarily dis-occupies himself from his work. "Your always bored." He points out with a laugh.

"Because there's nothing ever going on." She cries out, helplessly flailing her arms up in the air before frowning. " Tree Hill sucks."

"Yeah, it kinda does." Lucas plays along, knowing Summer hadn't at all meant what she said. She loves the place, its become her sanctuary, her home. "Might as well get used to the sucky-ness, bud. Your stuck here."

"Not for long when I'm done with her." Haley chimes in, waltzing through the door with a familiar firm hand on her stomach and a glowing smile on her face.

Lucas smiles, just as Summer shouts excitedly, lunging into her aunt's arms and purposefully ignoring his plea to be careful before racing towards her favorite cousin who had been trailing behind quietly after his mother and leading him towards the back of the room.

Lucas then directs his eyes back to the brown-headed mother in front of him, watching her amused eyes dance as she sits herself down on a chair across from him and allows a smirk to pan out on his face. " You sure you want another one of them kids, I mean… One is already enough, two is just twice the hard work."

"I think I can manage." Haley responds in jest, smiling largely at the prospect that in just a few short months, she'd be having another piece of her and Nathan blooming into the world." Besides, I didn't really hear you complaining when Sawyer was born."

"Lack of judgment."

"I'm sure." Haley murmurs sarcastically, laughing afterwards and Lucas lets himself be swallowed into the mirth, smiling along after her.

"Whaddaya doing here, Haley James?"

"Haley James _Scott._ "She prompts, after all these years, Nathan and her are still married and blissfully in love. "And I thought I'd come kidnap your daughter for a few hours. I need to pamper my baby with some new baby clothes."

"Just don't fight with the saleslady this time." Lucas teases and Haley looks at him flabbergasted, recalling that one recent moment in time where her resolve had shattered and she let her anger get the best of her.

"Hardly I fight. I _pushed _her." Haley points out, a pout adorning her lips.

"For no good reason at all!" Lucas laughs.

"She was being rude." Haley insists, making Lucas guffaw loudly.

"She refused to help you because she was already helping someone else and you took it as a bad sign." Lucas remarks and she huffs, the movement blowing her dark bangs away from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant. And she wasn't supposed to tell you!" Haley shouts atrociously, referring to her soon to be seven year old neice who had sprang towards her father and had released the whole spectacle as soon as the chance arose.

"You honestly believed she wouldn't?" Lucas's eyes dance in mirth at the new information. "And they call you smart."

"Oh, shut up." Haley responds. Lucas topples into laughter once again and she frowns." I'll remember this when I pick out your birthday present next month."

"Let's just get over with finding one for the birthday girl tomorrow." Lucas retorts, his eyes landing on the particular blonde-haired girl who tilted her head backwards as she laughed contagiously at something Jamie had said.

Haley smiles, having had witnessed the scene. " How's the party planning coming along, anyway?"

"Peyton's going all out. I've never thought I'd see the day where Peyton _Sawyer _would be excited to be planning a child's birthday party."

"That's what happens when you have a child, Luke." Haley exclaims. " I just can't believe how big she's gotten."

"It shocks me too." Lucas agrees, sneaking a glance at the girl. "It's hard for me to imagine she had once been that frail, vulnerable little girl I once met at the adoptive center."

"You've done a good job with her. You and Peyton…" Haley shakes her head, loss for words. " I've never seen a more happier kid than I have with Summer. Excluding Sawyer." She mentioned the last bit in a daze, still midly shocked that two pre- broody teens had managed to create such a smiling, energetic kid despite everything.

"It's all Peyton. The way she is with them.. I- It makes me fall harder in love with her every single time." He exclaims, and Haley smiles.

"Its you too, you're a great father, Lucas. And judging by the look on her face, I think Summer agrees with me. Keith _must _be proud, I know I am."

"Despite this stubborn head?" Lucas jokes and Haley smirks.

"Despite the stubborn head, although.. That could change in the future so keep out of trouble."

"Easier said than done." Lucas responds humor-ly, laughing at the exact same time he dodges the stray pencil being thrown his way as his best friend stands.

She calls out to the troops, telling them they are leaving for the mall and Lucas laughs as Jamie groans.

He's been shopping with his mother and Summer nearly every time and he didn't think it was awfully an incredible predicament when _he _was stuck being the gentleman and holding the mass of shopping bags the girls would be sure to hand over to him and be forced hours on end for his stomach to be fed as he popped in to shop to shop.

Jamie Scott is a patient and understanding kid but every boy has his limits.

Lucas pats his head in mutual understanding, stepping back to use his hands as Summer ferociously leaps into his arms and grabs a hold of his face, kissing his cheeks while giggling the whole time.

"Be good." He scolds, watching as Summer's eyes dance with amusement as that familiar smirk it seems she has adopted from him and the various Scott men she knows presents itself on her face.

"Not likely."

Lucas growls, sending her off and she giggles before exiting that door, conversing animatedly with Jamie and Haley winks as she waddles out of the door as quickly as her seven month pregnant form would allow and shutting the door after her.

Lucas shakes his head, returning back to forming up plays and tactics to use for the next game. He knows he has nothing to worry about. Summer is generally a by the book person and the troublemaking is usually Sawyer's forté.

Besides, he really doesn't think Summer would attempt to even act out just hours before her birthday when her mom has transformed into general perfect for the past few days.

With that thought, Lucas chuckles to himself before resuming back to Coach responsibilities.

----

"I can't believe we just did that." Nathan mumbles furiously, lazily plopping into a chair and Peyton feigns innocence as her dark black lashes look up at him.

"You said you would help." She reminds him and he narrows his eyes into a glare that she's forced to stifle her laughter.

"If you could call it that."

"You promised." She points out.

"Yeah, _Promised._" He says, dragging out the word intentionally. " I figured I'd be promising to contact a caterer for you or blow some balloons not drive across town just to figure out if we should use a blue or green tablecloth."

"I still don't know which one we should use." Peyton mumbles and Nathan groans, lifting his hands to rub his temples as frustration began to creep into his system.

"It's a freaking tablecloth! Who the fuck cares?"

"I care." She pouts. " This is a big deal to me, Nathan. I mean, pretty soon my little girl is going to grow up and face the big bad world just like I did. Every moment counts."

"Peyton , she's seven." Nathan laughs boisterously. "Pretty darn sure she won't be facing the big bad world for a very long time. Especially with _you _as a parent."

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun with it." Peyton mentions meekly with a simple shrug of the shoulder and Nathan scoffs.

"You really are something, Sawyer."

"So I've been told." Peyton responds, spreading herself out on the couch as her legs comfortably place themselves over Nathan's lap.

Nathan feels a smile make way to his face, already knowing what the gesture was portraying and removed the socks that were providing heat for the bare foot he has seen many times, playfully scrunching up his nose crudely to joke that her feet stunk before grabbing the nail polish that short distance away from him and lathering a deep red color on the first toe.

"You're feet are totally ugly, girl." Nathan remarks, flashing Peyton back into those high school days where this certain position was a reoccurring scene for the both of them.

"Shut up!" Peyton cries, whacking him in the shoulder furiously yet letting a smile adorn her face as he snickers. " I've actually kind of missed this. We used to do this all the time."

"And have sex." Nathan points out smugly.

"uh, ew, married you perve." Peyton states, catching the far away look that insisted he had been thinking about those rather heated encounter of theirs. " Can you believe that was us, like, a lifetime ago."

"Well yeah, I've always known you would never be able to resist me."

"Nathan!" She shouts, punching his shoulder and he yelps, momentarily halting his nail polishing.

"Look what you made me do, Sawyer." He shoots back, referring to the red paint that has slathered itself over her dark skinny jeans.

"Nathan! I'm serious." She whines. " I mean, you were the typical jock bastard who only cared about basketball and making out with his hot bitchy cheerleader girlfriend and now your some hot-shot basketball player who's fallen in love and has a seven year old kid and another one along the way. That's like.. Woah."

"Well, I've always seen the whole fame basketball thing as my career yeah, but your right.. It is pretty, _Woah._" He phrases, the both of them laughing at the way he phrased the sentence.

"I mean, I'm just shocked we've reached this point. I mean, seriously? Peyton _Sawyer _as a _mom_, did you really see that coming?"

"Nah, but as disbelieving as it is, your pretty darn good at it. Just shows just how much you've changed, Sawyer. " Nathan says fondly. " I don't think you would've turned out the way you are now if you'd stuck with me."

"We were pretty destructive."

"We had our moments." Nathan agrees, pulling his sister-in-law and best friend nearer to him as he places an arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Sawyer."

"You too, Nathan. You too, even if you _are _annoying the hell out of me most of the time."

"Don't deprive a man from his job, Peyton." Nathan retorts and she snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Stick to basketball, stud." She exclaims, recalling at how joyful she had been to discover that one night last year that he had been selected to play for the NBA bobcats.

"Oh, I plan on it."

"Good. Now we've got a special someone waiting for us so let's get the hell out of here."

"If it's Lucas, I am _so _waiting in the car." Nathan grumbles, his hand barely grazing the living room door as he exits the house.

He had already seen Lucas and Peyton when they were _waiting _for each other and it always managed to make his stomach churn as he found out what exactly that term of endearment was held for.

Peyton plainly laughs, fixing her coat over her shoulders as she prepares to get her mini- carbon look alike from her grandmothers.

---

Lucas Scott adjusts his eyes from the darkness revealed to him, jerking his head to the side as he reads the dark red letters blinking up at him with the letters twelve and two zeros separated from the two dots that informed him it was precisely six in the morning.

He bolted upright, grinning as he heard the soft sounds of soft breathing escaping those perfect lips that belonged to his wife, afterwards pressing his lips to her delicate skin, lingering above her and walking out that door.

His grin largens, already knowing what is to be expected. It's his daughter's birthday, and while he's only known her for three years, each single moment he has spent with her has been special and worthwhile and he takes pride in the fact that this single moment in time is just another mark that she is alive and well and in their custody and continuing to allow him the right of spending each waking moment with her as her father.

He trots down the stairs, landing to the kitchen and leans at the kitchen doorway, eyes fixated on the sight that he's met with and crossing his arms as that smile of his spreads, his head going back in time to where this whole tradition commenced.

**Flashback- Two years ago. **

_Lucas sighed, sitting upright with exasperation splattered all over his face. He had been tossing and turning all night, with envy. _

_Sleep hadn't occupied him the past three hours he had spent lying awake in bed and upon being jerked into a sitting position by his wife who had stirred plainly to thwack him with that cursed b-davis magazine she never got tired of reading, he was forced to rise with the sight of the darkness being his entertainment as he watched his wife return back to sleep with ease. _

_His covers scurried off of him as he lifted himself off the bed and padded down the stairs with the obvious assumption that perhaps a glass of cool milk and a midnight snack would help him with his slumber issues. _

_He hadn't expected a certain somebody to be falling into that similar predicament. _

_He cleared his throat, his body leaning against the doorway with crossed arms and amusement brightening his eyes as Summer jumped from her position at the stool, looking up at him with alarm. _

"_You scared me." _

"_And you shouldn't be up." He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as he neared her and slipped into the vacant stool beside her. _

"_Couldn't sleep." Summer explained briefly, shrugging her shoulder causing Lucas to grin widely, the light bulb flashing heavily in his mind. _

"_Could be because it's your birthday?" He hinted, dragging out the word 'birthday' and watching as a tint of pink colored her cheeks before letting out a low whistle. " Five huh? Big deal." _

"_Not really." She dismissed and he scowled, thinking the term was absolutely ludicrous. _

"_Well it surely is in this house. I thought Peyton's frazzled behavior was a perfect example of that." _

_Summer giggles, squarely thinking of how her mother had been acting straight out of the ordinary making sure she had everything intact for the big birthday party she was throwing her, thinking that she hadn't found out her master plan yet. _

_Everything had made sense once she found a string of presents in the attic and a large banner that held big letters revealing the words 'Happy Birthday' that one time last week when she had been playing hide and Seek with Jamie. _

_Lucas frowned, detecting a bit of sorrow in her tone and lifted her head with his finger as he intensely looked into her baby blue eyes. " You know, most people have more enthusiasm on their big day. Care to share why this Scott, doesn't?" He hinted and she sighed, seeming to find the floor appealing. _

"_It was always our thing." She mumbled and upon seeing Lucas's confused state, continued on. "__**He **__always refused to throw me a birthday party, no matter how much I wanted one. He'd always laugh in my face when I asked him and tell me I don't have any friends and they wouldn't wanna come so there was no point in having one, so I didn't. _

_I used to stay all day, hidden in my room with the door closed all the way shut to block out the noise of my parents arguing.. again. I remember last year, when I turned four. Mom came back with bruises on her face with a glass of milk and a mars chocolate bar and we'd just drink and eat and cuddle up in silence. I knew it was her way of saying happy Birthday to me. _

_I miss that." Summer revealed, feeling ashamed. She felt bad that she missed her mother so much even though she had a great mother that was around and loved her with all of her heart. She felt like she was betraying her. _

"_You're not betraying Peyton, Summer." Lucas said, as if reading the thoughts scattered around in her head. " It's okay to be feeling that way." _

"_I know but-" _

"_No buts." Lucas interrupted, wordlessly getting up and scanning the fridge and smiling as he grabbed the contents that he needed, before taking out a glass and another content from the pantry. _

_He could feel her inspecting eyes on him, and as he turned around with the items, felt her surprise and her overwhelming emotions penetrate through him. He grinned at her, closing the distance between them by slipping back on to the stool that he had been sitting on and sliding the two items towards her. _

_Milk and a chocolate bar._

_Silence was all that consumed them as he poured the milk into her glass before he turned his tender eyes towards her. _

"_Just because her body isn't alive doesn't mean we can't keep __**her **__alive." He stated, and most kids her age wouldn't even comprehend the statement that he had just hit her with but he had a feeling, by the way she had hugged himself to her, she had understood completely. _

_And with that, father and daughter plainly sipped from their milk and nibbled on their chocolate bar as three words made that primal moment in history all the more meaningful. _

"_Happy Birthday, Princess." _

_And then he winked._

It's been a tradition since. Every morning, that special moment where Summer's birthday would enlighten the world with its presence would come around, they would set their timers the previous day to 12:00 and arise, pad to the kitchen and pan out that tradition that they had fabricated those long two years ago.

And that's how Lucas Scott found himself. Lounging on the stool, with a glass of milk in one hand and a chocolate bar curled in his hand and basking in the silence as he flashed out of that reverie he had once had, seated right beside his daughter.

He turned his head, meeting her blue mirthful eyes and grinned largely, pressing his lips against the tangled mess of blonde locks before him , saying those three familiar words he says every year with every piece of affection he's got.

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

Summer just tucked herself into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck and grinning to herself.

"Thanks, Dad."

And with the traditional wink, Summer's birthday commenced.

It wasn't until after, six hours later, when she was awakened once again by the babbling of her impatient younger sibling and the emotional appearance of her mother was presented to her as she stood before her with that traditional cupcake in her hands…

Did the festivities commence.

Summer found herself loving each part of it.

---

O-kay, first. Thank you all for the birthday wishes, they all meant a lot to me. My birthday had surprisingly gone smoothly and the fact that I woke the next day, typically checking my messages only to be granted with a positive amount of reviews from you guys was just amazing. The fact that you also cared enough to wish me a happy birthday was just the icing on the cake. I love you guys.

Secondly, I tried putting this up earlier but my computer crashed. There was a huge virus and my dad kept procrastinating and only decided to buy the anti-virus this morning.

so I just thought I would leave you guys with that to do with what you will and thank you once more for the birthday wishes, you don't know how much I appreciated those.

I expect to post the wedding date tomorrow after school, I'm writing the chapter as we speak.

Hope you guys had a good day, may god bless you and I'm sorry the chapter is so shitty, I just... I have a whole load swarming around in my head and I wouldn't even be writing this in the first place because of it but I just thought you guys deserved this chapter for the long wait and your sincerity.

In return, if you could do me a favor and review to see the rest of Summer's birthday pan out, that would be great. ( hint, hint... )

;)

Ps. For all of you who wanted to know, I am actually seventeen years old.

Aundrea.


	3. Chapter 3: My time is now

**Chapter 3: My time is now.**

" I thought I told you _not _to lay a finger on that dish." Peyton accused, narrowing her eyes at her beautiful daughter who gazed back at her with a tint of amusement swimming around in her oceanic orbs that seemed to have completely disposed of the electrifying sting of sadness it had been forced to carry on those three years ago.

"Since when do I listen?" Summer shot back.

"You always listen."

"Well maybe it's time that I start _not _to then."

"Maybe I'll just have to kill you then. Whadda ya think, Sneaky?" Peyton growled playfully, snapping her eyes towards her daughter who had been listening in on the conversation with interest, positioned securely in her booster chair.

Sawyer's waves of curly ringlets bounced upwards and back down as she responded with a cute toothy grin, giggling as she clapped her hands in excitement, happy to be included in the mother-daughter playful argument panning out in front of her beautiful green eyes.

"Traitor." Summer scowled, although there was a soft smile on her face and Sawyer could only giggle in response.

"Don't blame the kid. She's just doing her job. One that you seem to do succesfuly every single day just by being yourself." Peyton pointed out, wiping her filthy hands onto the napkin filled with horizantal and vertical lines before bending down to Summmer's height. " I'm proud of you, birthday girl."

"I haven't done much.." Summer blushed, not able to receive a compliment regarding herself and Peyton fought to laugh at the urge at how much the girl refused to acknowledge the precious qualities she has developed over the years.

"Oh but you have and you know it." Peyton argued sternly, making the red tint on Summer's cheek to grow. " I couldn't think of anyone that's managed to capture my heart and inspire it as much as you have."

"Not even Hilarie Burton?"

"Well the girl _does _have great legs!" Peyton jibed, making both of them tumble into laughter, laughing harder as Sawyer who had been off in her own world, secluded herself away from it enough to hear the women around her laughing and decided to join in.

"Happy Birthday, little bug." Peyton said affectionately after their laughter had trailed out, feeling sentiments tug at her heart as she captured her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Thanks mommy." Summer said softly, fluttering her eyes shut as she fell into the embrace. She lived for these special moments with her parents.

Most people her age would tire out of that stage but she, she figured because she hadn't been brought out to linger on parent-daughter moments like these, held on to it for as long as she could.

"Me too." Sawyer exclaimed loudly, her bottom lip jutting out making her adorable little face look if possible, even more adorable and opening her arms out wide to be included into the affectionate embrace.

"I guess that's where I come in." Lucas chimes in, attracting the women in the room to land their eyes on him, as he picked up his daughter with a loud smooch on the cheek before moving on to the duo waiting for him.

His smile largened if possible, having heard the interaction between his three favourite girls and couldn't help but jump into the embrace, ruffling his daughter's blonde waves in the process.

She punched him in the chest and he laughed.

"Mommy, he's making fun of me." Summer pouted.

"I don't think he'll be laughing for long. He's got an appointment with a _very _familiar suit waiting to be placed on." Peyton hinted, both she and Summer watching as a mortified look spread on to Lucas's face.

"Bozo!" Sawyer screeched, pinching his cheeks affectionately and he hung his head in exasperation and groaned.

"Oh c'mon. You wouldn't want to upset the birthday girl, would you?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't like to see me _cry _would you, daddy?" Summer added in, coming in to Peyton's rescue as she chimed in a nod.

"That's not fair!" Lucas protested childishly. " You're all ganging up on me."

"All's fair in love and war, Dad."

"Go get dressed, you." He growled, Summer smirked as she backed up slowly, removing herself from the embrace as she prepared herself to use her legs as fast as she could.

"After you, bozo."

Summer's loud giggles could be heard all throughout the house as Lucas chased her out of the kitchen, no longer frustrated with his position but just plain amused at the lengths he could go to make his daughter smile.

Peyton laughed as she scooped up Sawyer who was looking out the kitchen door with interest before pressing her lips to the tangled mess of curly ringlets that she knew had been inherited from her.

She was glad that her husband was enjoying himself for the moment, coversing in childish acts with the birthday girl because he certainly wouldn't be all smiles and energetic in the next few hours.

Lucas Scott loved kids, loved his family and looked forward to this event every year but when it came to transforming himself into Bozo the kicking clown and handling a dozen kids trying to harm him all at the same time, well… that's when they suddenly weren't his favorite anymore.

----

"You think they'll show up, Grandma?" Summer asked, her beautiful mixture of blue eyes looking straight out the door, as she grew uncomfortable at the thought of having her parents go through all the trouble of planning and organizing this enormous celebration, only to result in slapping her _and _them in the face.

"If you keep up that atitude then no and I will personally make sure they stay locked in the outdoors."

"Grandma!" Summer drawled, after seeing the joking look that had spread out on her grandmother's face before frowning. " That's not funny."

"Neither is that frown you're holding, my dear." Karen shot back, gathering the girl into her lap who curled into her with ease. " A birthday girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be worrying her pretty head off so much, you know." She added in matter of factly.

"It's your fault." Summer pouted, making Karen laugh.

This was the reason why she never once held an ounce of regret for that positive decision she had made to move back home.

Sure, traveling was thrilling and it always gave her a rush to experience the new cultures that she'd be faced off with and seeing the sights of some of the world's beauty that most people didn't even get the chance to see was overwhelming for her but it was nice to just come back home.

To Tree Hill.

She'd missed a lot being in different countries every week, and so did Lilly and once in a while, she'd get tired of not staying in the same place whenever she got accustomed to it.

Besides, this moment right here, she figured, was what made a big portion of her decision be all that much greater.

She could've missed out on being a grandmother.

Not just to this remarkable girl in her arms but to the other remarkable child running around somewhere.

Moving back home was the best decision she's ever made in a while.

"Is it my fault that I'm trying to entertain my grandbaby?"

"No. It's your fault that you didn't bring Lilly with you aswell." Summer argued. Lilly had chosen to stick with Andy at Jamie's house, obviously having an alterior motive to conjure something up with Jamie regarding her birthday leaving Summer to anticipate what the duo could possibly come up with and her reaction towards it.

She hated being out of the loop.

"Well then, maybe seeing me might help that frown turn upside down." A new voice spoke, attracting attention towards them and Karen felt a smile touch her lips as she took in the man standing in front of her.

"Grandpa!" Summer yelled, scrambling off Karen's lap as she leapt into her grandfather's arms.

Larry, who had stumbled backwards a bit at the sudden weight in his arms, affectionately brought out a hand to affectionately caress his grandaughter's cheek. " Happy Birthday, Sum bug."

Summer pulled back, eyes swimming with mirth. " You came!"

Larry felt his smile grow at the look on her face. He flew down to meet her on her first official birthday party when she had turned five and the child had taken a great liking to him, fascinated with him and his involvement with boats and the outdoors and what he did for a living.

He hadn't been able to make it down last year, but it was clear he was welcomed with a positive attitude with his sudden decision to make it for this one.

" I couldn't miss out on my granddaughter's birthday this time around." He spoke.

"Well you didn't and you're early!" She commented happily, her expression softening as she rested her little head on her grandfather's broad shoulders. " I'm glad you're here grandpa. I missed you."

"I missed you too, birthday girl. I couldn't miss this night for the world." He said, just as softly, his eyes looking down at his grandaughter with a look of love and adoration that he had only been familiar using with Anna and Peyton.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. I have a feeling it's going to be great this time around." Karen chimed in, presenting herself into the conversation and Larry smiled as he set sights on the woman that had birthed the son that has managed to change his daughter for the greater good.

"Karen Roe. Still as lovely as ever, I see."

"I have to if I want to keep up with that one over there." She kidded back, making Summer blush at her words before welcoming the arm that included her into the hug.

"I think you're overdoing it just a little, grandma." Summer stated, making both Larry and Karen laugh. "C'mon, Grandma. Let's show Grandpa what he's been missing!" She insisted, both grandparents sharing a look before following the girl's orders.

Larry Sawyer couldn't contain the sentiments in him as his grand-daughter conversed animatedly with him, telling him all her desires and her accomplishments.

He couldn't contain them when he met Sawyer for the first time since that one day 18 months ago where he dropped everything to be fly out to Tree Hill and be there for the event and couldn't contain it when he saw how happy his daughter and her husband looked.

His daughter, Peyton Sawyer ( Scott, now.) had made quite a living for herself.

He found himself thinking…. Maybe it was time to come home.

---

"Nice job there, P-Scott . I don't know how you pulled it off, but this party is really living up to it's standards." Brooke rasped, slipping on to the chair next to her best friend, her voice drowning out the sound of kids giggling around her.

Peyton allowed herself to locate her daughter amist the throng of people surrounding her taking the chance to smile at her appearance. Her waves were curled to perfection, tumbling down her shoulders and meeting at the small of her back.

Her eyes were bright and sparkling as she ran around the backyard, and her dress, a strapped cream colored dress styled with a designers touch, swayed back and forth as it fell to her thighs, a bright white bow at the waist adding spunk to the whole outfit, topping it all of with cream flats.

She looked so happy.

"I had some help." Peyton shrugged dismissively. "I'm still in shock of how popular she's gotten. I think it was safer when she was quiet and reserved."

"That's what you get when you loosen up, Peyton. You should try it some time."

"Ha ha." Peyton retorted dryly, Brooke sending her a toothy dimpled grin. " Hilarious."

"Pretty hilarious. "

"We'll see who's laughing when it's _your _turn to plan a birthday party." Peyton shot back with a knowing glance.

Brooke abruptly halted her laughter, narrowing her eyes. " That was a low blow, P." She pouted.

Just 15 months ago, after she and Skills had finally tied the knot and gotten married after two years, she had given birth to a screaming, red face appearance of perfection ( a girl, which she and Peyton had been glad about.)

Ava Peyton Taylor had grown up to look a perfect mixture of her and her father. She had light skin that was accompanied by long flowing hair which also was a perfect mix between both Brooke and Skills.

She had chocolate brown eyes that always held a certain twinkle in them and Brooke's appearance but inherited Skill's sense of adventure. She was always on her toes, jumping from one place to another and was often at times named as her father's shadow from the amount of time she took in following him around.

The only thing that she had inherited from her mother ( aside her appearance) is her love of chatter, which had started awfully early, her love of attention, her toothy dimpled grin and her dislike for basketball.

Brooke was convinced her daughter would follow into her footsteps and change the world by becoming a cheerleader, possibly class president and marvel the world by becoming a fashion designer.

Peyton grimaced, laughing at the look on her best friend's face as she flashed back in time at Ava's first birthday party and how stressed out her best friend had been.

"Shut up, Peyton. It's not funny." Brooke hissed, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Pretty funny." Peyton mocked. " I had a great time watching you turn into mom-zilla."

"It's not all fun and games, you know? Atleast your daughters are happy to please." Brooke responded. 16 months old and Ava had already possessed the nature of charming others to get what she wanted with her looks. She was like her mother in that department.

"I warned you, didn't I?" She teased. "About being a mom?"

"Oh shut up you, _bitch._" Brooke said, making her friend escape into breathless laughter. " It was worth it."

"It is worth it, isn't it? Seeing that smile on their face?"

Brooke nodded, grinning as she looked out at her own daughter who was playing with Sawyer before following her best friends eyes which were once again, focused on her daughter.

"Something like that." Brooke smirked. "You'd know a few things or two on that wouldn't you, considering you keep staring at your daughter. Might wanna stop P. , it's getting a little creepy and we've already dealt with enough stalkers than necessary."

"Funny." Peyton said plainly, punching Brooke in the shoulder who in return, grinned.

"I've been told but thanks for reminding me." She rasped with a shoulder shrug making Peyton laugh. "We've done good, haven't we Scott. E.P?"

Peyton nodded with assurance. " Surprisingly, yeah.,Taylor P.B. A major stretch from being the girl who used to cut her Barbie's head off and scowl at the other girl flirting with her mom's guest."

"He was hot!"

"You were 14 and he was like, 25!"

"He was _much _younger."

"Past eighteen, Brooke." Peyton tossed back, rolling her eyes.

Brooke shrugged. " I needed an excuse to piss of Victoria and he just happened to be willing to do the job."

"I'll bet." Peyton murmured sarcastically, Brooke shoving her shoulder forcefully to dismiss the subject.

"Well it's a good thing I changed just a bit, haven't I?"

Peyton nodded. " Aside the craziness of it all, past, present, future. I love you just the way you are, Brooke. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tease and insult you for the rest of my life for anything."

"As long as I get to slap you in the face for every whiny depressing thing that shoots out of your mouth, then I'm good." Brooke joked, making Peyton laugh. " I love you too, P-Scott ."

The best friends smiled at each other, curling up in each other's arms before melting into the sight that was spread around them.

That specific moment in time was also the precise moment where water started to splash around the whole place.

----

Dan Scott's shadow lingered over the habitat in front of him as he prepared himself for the events to come. He'd gotten a heart transplant, survived another good three years and has managed to stay clear of any obstacles that might steer him back to isolation and despair.

He wiped a hand over his suit, his knucles rapping against the door as he waited upon entrance and straightened as the door opened.

And with that, he smiled.

Dan Scott was crashing his granddaughter's birthday party.

----

Woo! Well okay, I know I'm not the most constant writer. For some reasons, I always manage to get these out in long periods of time away from each other but I apologize for that. There is no excuse, I simply got busy with the productive life away from fan fiction and while I've had this written for a while now, I just couldn't post it up.

As for the reviews, thank you so much. I love checking my inbox only to see it flowing with reviews that are so positive and kind. It even turns one of my darkest days into a transformation of mirthful and I cannot thank you enough for that. Your reviews are like my drug, I can't get enough of them, I'm addicted and I will work hard to make sure that I continue to please you whichever way best I can.

So this is just the first part of Summer's birthday party, I know it's not much yet but there's more to come and you get to see everyone's reaction on Dan coming to the party soon enough. Anyone want to guess how they will react?

Anywho, Halloween is tomorrow so for all of you fan fiction readers and reviewers who are celebrating this festive event. Happy Halloween, I do not celebrate it but I wish that you all have a good one and that you have the pleasure of eating as many treats as you desire.

Thanks for reading, and if you would feed to my good day today and review that would be great!

Love, Aundrea.

(Ps. Virtual cookies will be sent to every single person who reviews, lol.)


	4. Chapter 4:Anytime

**Chapter 4: Anytime.**

Lucas took off the last of his clown suit as he finally experienced his wife being alone for the first time since the commencing of his daughter's birthday party. He's been waiting for this quality time with her, not getting the chance considering family and friends kept stealing their attention and stealing glances all night just weren't working his favor.

With that halter dress hugging all her curves and those long legs being exposed ( He's always admired those) and the sun blazing down on her beautiful perfect skin , his urge of just feeling his hands on her were getting more and more of a need each minute so when he saw Peyton's conversation with Deb terminating, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

He strode forward, tall, imposing and breathtakingly male which sent Peyton trembling in want. She'd _felt _his eyes on her, he knew what he wanted and she was all for it. She couldn't _not _be with a husband like hers, she didn't know how but only _he _could make a clown suit look that much sexier.

He pushed her to the wall softly and she gasped a bit at the feel of her back colliding with the harsh thick brick wall behind her before putting it aside. Hips were aligned and bodies were pressed up against each other, sultry looks were exchanged and hands wandered.

And then his lips met hers.

She returned his kiss, letting her eyes shut and her mind go blank as sparks filled her body as it always did whenever Lucas kissed her like this.

He smirked, letting a hand caress her cheek as the other plunged themselves in her golden tresses that now fell to the small of her back and she ran a slender hand down his back, simply feeling. She didn't care that they were in a public environment with hundreds of children and people running around who could easily spot them.

As usual, she had no rational thinking when it came to Lucas Scott.

And then they pulled back when air became a necessity.

"Mm."Peyton purred, fluttering her eyes open as her forehead was leant with Lucas's. "Feel free to attack me whenever you want."

Lucas shrugged, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. " We haven't been together in a while."

"We shouldn't be together in a while more often."She said, his breath tickling her ear as he laughed.

"Shouldn't say things like that, Peyt."

"Shouldn't intiate things you can't finish, Luke."

"Who says I can't?" Lucas teased, his smirk growing as Peyton tilted her head back to groan.

"Lucas." She whines, making him laugh. "I'm busy hosting a birthday party and here you are teasing me."

"Me tease you." Lucas blinked slowly. " Peyton, I've been wearing a clown suit for the past hour." He laughed.

"You make Bozo look _so _hot." She admitted and amusement danced around in his eyes as that goddamn smirk captured his lips.

"Maybe I should keep you away from clowns."

Peyton's hand instantly slapped his chest.

"Hey! I'm just warning the clowns from being attacked pretty soon."

"You attacked me!" She cried, eyes wide and he laughed at how cute she looks.

"Can't prove that can you?" He retorted and she scoffed, making him smile.

"Someone's in an awfully good mood for watching his daughter's interact with his father."

"He's not my father." Lucas said harshly, tensing up and Peyton drew circles over his bare neck to calm him down. " And we agreed to be tolerant, remember?"

Peyton nodded, letting her mind cloud up to that particular day. Summer, Dan and Jamie had begun seeing each other frequently and pretty soon because of Lilly's insistance and because she didn't want to be the odd one out, she had begun coming along, much to everyone else's dismay.

Summer reluctantly, had begun warming up to her _grandfather _and before long, had developed a liking to her grandfather as did everyone else. The family had decided, after discussing one day that they might aswell support their children's decisions, not wanting them to turn their backs on them, and keep Keith's death between themselves, in turn acting cordial towards the man in front of the kids.

Imagine Lucas's feelings when he found Dan _Scott _on the other side of his door .

"Is it wrong that I want to just punch him in the face?"

"I'd think it'd scare away the kids, yes." Peyton joked briefly. " It's understandable Lucas, I mean, the guy _did _do what he did."

"I can't find a way to completely.. Forgive him yet. I mean, It's been three years, I've freaking borrowed a gun from him for god sakes and I see him around way more than I should yet his presence _still _irks me."

"It's normal, Lucas. No one expects you to forgive him that fast. Hell, _I_ still haven't gotten over my mom's death and she's been gone for a while."

"But you've accepted it." He argues.

"Your situation is a little more.. Complex than mine." She disputes back. " Summer knows that. She might not know exactly _everything _but she knows and she's grateful that your even letting him see her in the first place. You're a pretty good father, Lucas Scott." Peyton finished.

"Not just because I give them extra amount of treats behind your back?"

"You give them extra amount of treats behind my back?" Peyton asks, mock-furious although she's known all along making Lucas toss his head back in laughter.

"It's supposed to be a secret."

"Unh huh." She shakes her head. " Your lucky I like you, Lucas Scott."

"I know. I am." He mentioned, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Personally, I was hoping you'd say that." He continued, pressing their bodies against each other and Peyton felt liquid heat come between her legs as his stare became more intensifying.

She smirked. "I guess I could.." She moaned a bit as his lips softly attacked her bare neck. "Keep my, _God, _eyes off the kids for a while."

She laughed as Lucas picked her up, her legs tying themselves around his waist before dashing into the house and up the stairs.

Lucas knew he still had problems to work out, he knew there had to be more discussed about this whole Dan situation but with his mind being occupied on his wife, he discovered, maybe he could hold off a little bit.

---

"No, you can't fuck her again." Nathan announced with a roll of his eyes to his brother who had just recently taken his eyes off of his wife to look at his brother.

"How did you?" Lucas sputters and Nathan grins.

"You walked out of the house with that stupid grin on your face, it's not rocket science you obviously didn't just go in there for some milk and cookies."

"Jealous." Lucas stated as a retort, making Nathan laugh.

"That the best you got?"

"Shut up." Lucas shot back lamely provoking Nathan to crack up in laughter once again.

"Hey man, whatever. You got it easy, I had to listen to mom bicker and whine about Dan for the last hour and a half."

"You just had to ruin my moment, didn't you?" Lucas glared and Nathan shrugged.

"You've had more celebration than the birthday girl, I think it's fair."

Lucas, despite his mood and efforts, couldn't contain the laughter that was nagging at him.

"I can't believe he actually showed up." Nathan murmured in disbelief, shaking his head at the thought of it.

"I _still _can't believe he's out of prison."

"Lucas…" Nathan groans and Lucas feels his anger sizzle inside of him.

"No, Nate. It's true. He doesn't belong here. He shouldn't be here. Personally, I'm surprised I held out as long as I have. He's a murderer and this whole forgivness crap I've been trying to deal with hasn't made me forget that."

"It might not be helping but it's doing something." Nathan informed him. " Look around you, Luke. Apart from my mom who's a regular psycho anyway, everyone's happy, everyone's celebrating, don't be a killjoy and blow your pmsing crap on us right now. You make a valid point, Lucas but he's here and he's making the best of it with our kids and there's nothing we can do about it. "

"Why are you defending him?" Lucas asked, his eyes squinting. " Why would you even attempt to defend this.. Bastard who made your life hell for the majority of it."

"Because he's my father." Nathan said plainly. "And he's yours too."

"You can't say that."

"I _have _to say that." Nathan insisted. " This hate you've got is getting a little out of control."

"He killed Keith, Nate. He killed the one man that I considered a father. How am I supposed to just let that go?"

"You can't." Nathan retorted, because it's true, you can't. "But you can move forward and clearly you haven't done that yet. Do you know how hard it is to have the kids ask why you despise Dan the way you do?"

"They don't know the truth, Nate. If they knew the truth, they'd get it."

"But they _don't _and frankly this attitude you're slacking around is confusing them. They're kids, man. They don't need to know that shit yet, they just want to have fun. They can't with you shooting glares at the guy every damn second."

"I want to move forward. I want to, I do, Its just… _hard._" He breathed. "I take a look at him and I picture it. I wonder how he did it, I wonder of Keith's last moments. Was he scared? Was he pleading not to be killed? Did they argue before it all happened? Did he even get the chance to talk? " He roared. "I see him around and all I see is a cold blooded murderer looking at me in the face."

"Believe me man, I know where you're coming from. Frankly, I still can't forget what Dan has done, hell no one can. But I've learned to forgive him and move on. "

"You weren't as close to him, Nate. You didn't see him like I did." Lucas breathed bitterly, his tone turning soft as he saw the mild hurt look on his brothers face. " Nathan.."

"No, you're right. I didn't know him like you did, but it still hurt. " Nathan admitted. "Nothing in life is easy, Luke, hell nothing in Tree Hill ever _is _easy, you just need to work at it. If Karen can tolerate him, you can too."

"Not as easy as it sounds." Lucas blinked.

"It is if you work around that stubborn head of yours, seriously man, I don't even _want _to know how Peyton handles it."

"You're right. You wouldn't." Lucas teased, making Nathan groan in frustration. " I'm sorry, Nate. Obviously Keith was important and… I wasn't thinking-"

"You're never thinking." Nathan cocked back jokingly, dismissing the apology. " But when you do though, It's pretty smart so, try and use that intelligence more often. You don't have to forgive him, Luke. You just have to accept it, get closure, punch him in the face again if it helps, just do something. I actually believe he's changed this time." Nathan blurts out.

"I might just take you up on the punching." Lucas jokes and Nathan rolls his eyes. _Figures out of the whole speech he had just made, Lucas would take special note of that little detail that required his hands._

"Go back to stalking your wife." He scoffs, before patting his older brother on the back and walking away.

Lucas watches Summer, her adorable head tilting backwards as she giggled, watching as Dan scooped the girl up and twirled her around.

He wants to be able to do that. He wants to be able to just… _let go_. Something inside of him just didn't want to accept it yet.

---

"Sup, dragon?"

"Whaddup, Foxy?" Peyton said, after rolling her eyes at the nickname Haley had chosen to greet her with. As a joke for her moodswings when pregnant with Sawyer, which was completely _bitchy _by the way, Haley had discovered ironically that her behavior was ironically in comparison to one of a dragon and had thus decided to give her the name permanently.

It wasn't the best of names she preferred but it was their thing and Peyton wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I believe I asked you first Mrs. ' let me get down and get freaky with my husband and leave my sister in law to pick up all the slack' ."

"Down and freaky? Really, Hales? No one says that anymore." Peyton snorts. " Hell, I'm pretty sure no one's said that to begin with."

"Not what I meant and you know it." Haley insisted with a playful scoff. " I just spent like, an _hour _keeping everyone together and washing the chocolate out of Ava and Sawyer's hair while you decided to play house."

"I knew I could count on you, buddy." Peyton grinned and Haley rolled her eyes.

" Just don't make a habit of it."

"I wouldn't be talking Haley James Scott. I seem to recall a certain _someone _getting some slutty wedding sex at a certain wedding of mine."

"Oh like you didn't." Haley tossed back lamely, blushing a bit and Peyton laughed.

"I don't really sex and tell."

"Okay, eew!"

"You brought it up!" Peyton cried.

" Didn't mean I want details!" Haley cried, laughing a little bit. " That's like, _eew_. How would you like it if I described _my _sex life with _your _best friend."

"Didn't know you swung that way, Hales. Have you told Nathan?"

"Will you knock it off?" Haley laughed, knowing exactly what Peyton had been playfully implying.

"You walked straight into your own grave on that one, Hales."

"I'd like to pummel you into your own grave right now if you don't quit it." Haley warned, Peyton jokingly zipping her mouth shut making Haley roll her eyes. " Funny."

"I've been told." Peyton smugly returned. " Do I need to slip some crack into your brownies or can you lighten up on your own?"

" I never knew!" Haley cried with a pout. " Besides, It's kind of hard to stay so calm when you've got a million kids running around, an avoiding mother, a barking mother, a birthday girl to spoil, a son to monitor and…"

"I get it, Hales. You've got a load to do. I'll have you know it's _my _job to bitch and whine." She joked, making Haley laugh. "Take a chill pill, sit down, rest and I'll take over the place."

"It was your job in the first place." Haley pointed out.

"Every good host has a break from time to time." Peyton winked making Haley scoff. "Seriously, Hales. Thanks though, you're pregnant and you're _still _making things better for us. You're the best sister in law in the world."

Haley shrugged, eyes bouncing with mirth as she placed a hand over her swelling belly. "I've happened to take a liking to the world's romeo and juliet." Peyton rolled her eyes at the implication. " Just continue doing what your doing and that's good enough for me."

"By that you also mean keep Lucas from pummeling Dan."

"I knew you were nominated third in the class intelligence-wise for something." Haley joked. " I just talked to Nathan. He's really torn up about it."

"I'm already on it, Hales. He wants to accept it, He wants to be able to forgive but he just can't and I guess, I know where he's coming from. It's hard, to process that kind of thing in your head, even if it _has _been a few years, knowing Lucas he'll take initiative when his heart finally agrees with his mind and realizes its time to move forward."

"I haven't really forgiven him either." Haley admits. " But, I'm starting to think maybe he has changed, crazy right?"

"Not so crazy." Peyton agreed. " I've been feeling it too. It's like, new heart, new person. I just… you can't be so sure you know?"

"You think everything would be easier? If none of this ever happened? If Dan had just picked up his slack those whole few years ago?"

"I don't think we would've ended up where we are." Peyton admitted. " I wouldn't of met Luke. You wouldn't of met Nathan. Our whole lives that we have built and spent so much time making wouldn't of been around. I can't see that happening for us."

"To tell you the truth, I can't either. I just, sometimes, I look at Lilly and at Karen and I just wish he was here."

"I do too, Haley but he's alive, maybe not in flesh but in spirit and I think he's a heck of a lot proud of us and what we've done for this family. He's probably with my mom and Ellie watching us."

"Yeah." Haley softly agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go take care of the million kids running around, the avoiding mother, the barking mother, the birthday girl to spoil, the son to monitor…"

"Get out of here." Haley laughed, just as Peyton left the premises.

Haley shook her head, looking at the sky with a smile.

Her family was messed up but it was hers. She just hoped they could resolve their issues before her little one made his appearance into the world.

---

"I think it's time for someone's bedtime." Peyton announced, leaning on the door with her arms crossed and a pointed look on her face.

"Sawyer's already in her bed." Summer pointed out.

"I was talking about you." Peyton growled, scooping the girl into her arms. "Princesses sleep, you know?"

Summer shook her head. " No they don't. Their too busy watching over the kingdom and watching TV to sleep, right daddy?"

Lucas shook his head. " Not this princess." He said, making Summer pout. " Oh c'mon! It's just sleeping."

"Sleep is overrated."

"Well then, in that case, so are you." He replied cheekily, her scoffing as a result which made him laugh.

Both parents walked their child to her room, taking over the room that had been replaced of the bare walls and was now splattered with blue paint and rad designs which Peyton had hand drawn herself, there were some lyrics that were written on the wall for inspiration and a lot of pictures hanging around of her family and friends.

Summer loved the room.

Peyton and Lucas tucked her in and despite her fighting off the sleep, Summer yawned, making her parents have a smug look on their face. She giggled tiredly as they rolled their eyes and faced them with an exhausted smile on her face.

"Birthday girl satisfied with her birthday this year?" Peyton asked.

"The birthday girl is _always _satisfied with her birthday, mommy. We could've went out to eat just the four of us and I wouldn't of cared."

"I've tried telling that to your mother but she doesn't listen." Lucas chimed in pointingly.

"I can't help it if I like to spoil my kids a little bit. You're all grown up, it's a big deal for me, I like to savor it while I can."

"This birthday was the best though. Everyone I love was here!" She said happily. " I got lots of presents too and Uncle Derek even flew in! "

"I can't believe he got her a marine suit." Lucas said, still in awe.

"Who knows, maybe she'll be the first female Scott to join the army"Peyton shrugged.

"Sorry mommy, basketball all the way."

"You heard that, Peyt. Basketball all the way." Lucas repeated smugly.

"Shut it you." Peyton retorted simply, making father and daughter laugh. " _Especially _you." She directed towards Summer. " Or I might just have to keep all your presents to myself."

Summer smiled as she remembered that one special moment in time where everyone gathered around to watch Summer blow out her candles before receiving her gifts.

She'd gotten another collection of outfits from Brooke that came from her new fall line, a custom made basketball jersey with a picture of her and her uncle Nathan from Nathan, money from Haley and Skills ( They always _were _the worst at picking out presents.)

Grandpa Dan got her a scrapbook of their moments together, Grandpa Larry bought her a dollhouse Peyton had mentioned she had fallen in love with upon sight and Grandma Karen bought her a lovely leather jacket which had everyone laughing considering she had broken hers last years.

" I liked you guy's presents the most." Summer said affectionately and Peyton and Lucas grinned at each other watching Summer look at the framed picture on the desk opposite her before fiddling around with the bracelet on her arm.

For her birthday, the police had managed to track down a picture of Summer and her birth mother, this time a picture of the young mother holding a new born Summer and they'd framed it, deciding to give it to her for her birthday instead of giving it to her right away.

Adding on to that, they'd made a video of her life so far and all the bits and pieces they've spent together which had been shown in front of everyone in the living room and had everyone laughing at the funny parts.

She loved however, when they handed her her golden bracelet that held a diamond charm next to all the other ones. Every year, they got her a charm for every birthday and this year, she had gotten a third one, them expressing she were their diamond and they would forever be captivated by her till the day they died.

She'd rushed into their arms after that.

"We're glad you like it so much, princess. It was awfully expensive." Lucas joked, making Summer giggle before she yawned again, this time letting her head rest on her pillow as she closed her eyes.

"Lo' you." Summer slurred sleepily and both parents had to laugh.

" We love you birthday, little bug." Peyton said softly, closing the lights before walking out the door, her husband following along after her.

There was silence as the pair trudged to their room and changed into their respective night clothes, before they snuggled up in each other's arms to sleep in peace.

It was only when Peyton was about to succumb to slumber when Lucas spoke.

"I'm going to talk to him, Peyt."

Peyton scrambled up, already knowing who he was talking about. " Lucas, you don't have to."

"I want to. I _need_ to. He's got the answers I'm looking for and I'm tired of having them unanswered."

And with that, Lucas moved closer to his wife as he buried his head in her long flowing hair.

Lucas Scott was going to have a heart to heart with Dan Scott tomorrow.

No one really knew what really to expect.


	5. Chapter 5: The cure

**Chapter 5: The Cure**

"Sad." Mumbled Sawyer, blonde ringlets bouncing as she crawled into her fathers arms.

Lucas felt the corners of his lips rise. Just like her _mother. _"Not sad."

Sawyer scoffed and Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "No sad."

Her head shook as she spoke and her glare was feirce and she was every bit of her mother that it scared him. He couldn't imagine how she would be in her teenage years.

"You heard the kid, Scott. No sadness and no look on your face either." Peyton spoke softly, entering the scene. She had been surprised to wake up early in the morning to an empty bed only to check the house and find her husband out in the backyard court with their youngest daughter.

"I can't help it, Peyt." He sighs.

Peyton nods in understanding. "To be honest, Lucas. I still can't belive your doing this."

"I'm tired of not knowing, Peyt. I'm tired of the what if's, how could, what if… I just.. I wanna know. I just want the truth."

"The truth… It could be worse than you expected, Lucas." Peyton warns, intertwining her hands with her husband for support. She's scared for him. He's walking into something that could really wound him. He's been through a lot. She doesn't want him to handle _this _too.

"I need to know, Peyt." He repeats.

"Then go figure it out." Peyton consoles. If that's what he wants, she's behind him one hundred precent. " And when you get back, it's just you and me, and our crazy kid and that knucklehead sleeping around somewhere."

Lucas grins, running a hand through his wife's curly ringlets. He's fond of her straight hair but he really does miss those blonde ringlets she used to have back in high school and the mornings were the only time he gets to see a replica of that. " Sounds like heaven."

"It is heaven. It's _our _heaven." Peyton assures him, and she's got that look in her eye, that _always. _"No matter what the outcome is walking away from this, Luke. We're always here for you. I'm always here for you. _Always. " _

"I love you." He whispers thickly, and those blue eyes are glinting. He means it.

"I love you too." She whispers, leaning in.

He kisses her and it's soft and profound and meaningful. She wraps an arm around his neck and he lifts a hand to caress her cheek and its just so passionate.

"'ack!." Sawyer drawls, mimicking child characters on tv and the couple laugh as they turn to look at her.

Sawyer frowns, disgust on her face and Peyton laughs as she presses a big smooch on her daughters cheek, making her smile.

Lucas smiles, taking this in. _That's _why he's going to confront the situation today. _That's _why he's so adamant on discovering everything he wasn't peiced into before. For his family, for his wife, for his kids and if having to tolerate Dan and initate this one to one with him has to be done in order to please them, he'll do it.

"What're we doing out here?" Summer questions, confused, walking out in her jammies.

Lucas and Peyton don't say a word, making a mutual agreement without speaking. In seconds, a squeal is made as Summer gets pulled into her fathers available lap.

It's just one portion of the Scott's, sitting on the ground, goofing off and messing around, just _being together. _

_Always. _

---

"I'm not even sure I could ever get round to this." Nathan exclaims, walking into the other Scott residence.

Three heads whip around to face him and he can't help but smile.

"Uncle Nate!" Summer screams, scrambling up to greet one of her favorite uncles.

Sawyer squeals, breaking out into a huge smile as she sees her favorite uncle and Peyton scoffs.

"What?" Nathan smirks. "It's just a shock that's all."

" I do know my way around the kitchen, you know?" Peyton responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Its true." Sawyer says. " I caught dad teaching her lessons for the last month."

"That was supposed to be a secret." Peyton cries, eyes wide at her oldest daughter and Nathan breaks out into laughter.

"Your pathetic, Sawyer." Nathan teases, only to be thwacked in the head with a plush toy. "Not you my precious baby Sawyer, Uncle Natey loves you. " He cooes to the child in his arm. " I'm talking bout the ugly Sawyer." He cracks up as Peyton thwacks him in the stomach.

"That is _so _weird." Summer comments, considering the name Sawyer went both ways in this household.

"Not my fault. Blame your mom. Sawyer, Peyton, really?… Someone's pretty cocky."

"Oh shut up." Peyton replies, irritated. " Did ya come here to pick on my buttons or were you actually planning on making yourself useful."

"No need to get aggressive, Sawyer." Nathan smirks, he's always loved getting on her nerves. That thrill he got never went away. " I'm actually looking for Luke."

"He left." Summer explained. " He looked weird. Kinda like he was doing something important."

Nathan's eyes snapped towards Peyton's. " Did he…?"

Peyton nodded with an unsure smile. "He's serious about it, Nate"

"Serious bout what?"

"Curious much?" Peyton asked towards her seven year old, apparently _very _inquisitive daughter.

"Everyone has a curious moment once in a while."

"Well then go have one in your room." Peyton ordered playfully slapping the girl's bottom. "Take Sawyer with you."

Summer pouted, disentangling Sawyer from Nathan's arms, following her mom's exact orders and Peyton couldn't help but stare after her, a little blown away.

"That kid." She shakes her head. " I can't tell where she gets that from, actually."

"How could she not? You're both freaks." Nathan noted.

"But we're both really determined once we make our minds up." Peyton inputed, referring to her and her husband. " He's made his mind up, Nate. He's having this talk, he's confronting the situation and he's not leaving until he has all the answers he's looking for."

Nathan nods his head. " I get it. I mean, I still don't trust the guy but I'm not willing to beat the guy off with a stick. _Yet. _" He said, making Peyton laugh. " I just hope things work themselves out. I don't want any of this anymore. I mean Haley's expecting, _we're _expecting and I really don't want my kid to come into this world with unresolved tension filling the air."

"I hope it works out well too." Peyton agreed.

"Well even if he doesn't. He could always get you to kick Dan's ass." Nathan taunted.

"That was one time and it was such a fail! " Peyton cries, shoving Nathan and Nathan chuckles, sitting atop of the stool and teasing the life out of his sister in law as he inspected her cooking skills.

Making sure to sometimes ( _all of the time) _add some comments of his own there. Once or twice.

He hopes everything goes well aswell.

----

Dan Scott sighs, taking off the cap of his water bottle to splash it around his face. He needs some air, he needs to breathe, but he's outside and there's just _so _much air you can take in, and things still aren't getting any better.

He can't shake that feeling.

He can't stop seeing it.

_It's all your fault, Danny. _

"Stop it." He growls, his breathing is rapid. _Not this again. _

_You chose this life, Danny boy. _That voice answers, and his legs are walking all by themselves, their walking down that familiar path, that familiar place, that memorable place.

"I'm sorry." He breathes, crouching to his knees. "I'm sorry."

Its been seven years and he still can't get over it.

His brother's death.

"It's your fault." Someone said and Dan in shock, turns around. Never had they met this way, never had they ever been placed in a predicament where they both faced each other alone. Never did he think he would actually be talking to his _son. _

(The blonde-headed one, anyway.)

"Lucas."

-----

"Why'd you do it?" Lucas demanded, but there was that vulnerability, that lingering hurt in his eyes. "Why would you kill the only brother you have? He was good to you."

Dan turns away in shame. "Every good book needs a villain."

"I didn't need a villain, I needed a dad!" Lucas explodes, his words immense and meaningful and practically slapping Dan across the face. No emotion showed on his face, he's learned how to make his emotions non transparable. It still hurt though.

"I needed a dad." Lucas continues, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. "But I couldn't get that, and so I had the next best thing. I had someone who was always there, who witnessed it all, who suffered with me through the hard times and loved me unconditionally. But you couldn't handle that, Dan and so you killed him. You killed my dad!"

"He's not your dad." Dan whispers dejectedly, but he knows it's a weak battle.

"He meant everything to me! He meant everything to Ma, but of course, Dan Scott could never be completely satisfied until everyone around him is drowning in sadness."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Dan cried, running a frustrated hand through his hair. " I thought I could get it all back. I thought I could become the father I never was. I thought I could get the girl I've always loved back. I thought I could make a change. But he was in the way. He was _always _in the way!"

"You were jealous." Lucas stated, he knew it. His fists were clenched. _Out of all possibilities. _

"Everyone loved him. Everyone respected him. You and Nathan adored him. Karen." He gulps, closing his eyes momentarily, back to a place when he once had her and they were together, madly in love. " Karen was in love with him. He was the man I could never be."

"And so you shot him." Lucas confirmed, saying it made it all the more real.

"I- I'm sorr-"

"Don't." Lucas growls, hands up in defeat, eyes shut. He doesn't wanna hear it. He might just end up breaking his face. "Was he begging?"

"What?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Lucas."

"How did you _do _it!" Lucas demands, he needs to know.

Dan, for the first moment in his life, felt something build up inside him, something take control of him. Dan Scott, for the first time in his life, felt a tear touch his cheek. "He was crouched on the floor next to Jimmy. I walked in, in the hallway, and even though I witnessed Jimmy pull the trigger on himself. Something snapped inside of me, I don't know what provoked me, I didn't think I'd actually do it. But, but he looked up and he said my name and my life flashed before my eyes and I just got so... _jealous. _I, he had everything. I just, I thought I could.. I thought if I eliminated him, everything would fall into place."

Lucas stepped back, shaking his head. He could see it, he could see it all. He never expected the truth to hurt as much as it did.

"That look on his face, sadness, hurt, it's like he saw it coming." Dan's eyes were zombie like, _scary _as he looked up at his son. " I regret it, Lucas. I regret everything I have ever done. I never meant any of it. If I could take it back, I would."

"But you can't!" Lucas screamed, his bottled up emotions rose and rose and rose until it rose to the surface and splattered over earth. "He's _dead _, Dan. He's dead because of a selfish bastard of a father who couldn't control his jealousy. He's dead because of _you. _"

Nothing else was said, nothing else could be said. Lucas stomped out of the cemetery, wild and angry, and mourning and _hurting_.He could never imagine doing anything like this to Nate. Imagine how Keith had felt when his brother turned the bullet on him.

Dan remained in his position, watching his son walk away from him. Just like everyone else had walked away from him because of his irresponsibility and the man that he is.

Lucas was right. He _is _selfish. He _is _a demon. He _does _have issues. But he's trying to fix them. He's trying to repent.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Dan somberly, sliding to his knees as his hands reached out to touch that tombstone. " I'm sorry. "

-----

"Mom?"

Peyton looked down at her daughter, snuggled in her blankets, as she looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Yeah, baby?"

"Is Dad gonna hate Grandpa Dan forever?"

Peyton felt the life get sucked out of her. "Sum bug, your dad doesn't hate him."

"But he doesn't like him." Summer declared, and there was that look on her face. " I see the way he looks at him, mommy."

Peyton sighed. She could tell the girl was confused and it killed her that she couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet. " Your dad and Dan… they've got some issues they need to work out."

"Why can't they just play a game of basketball and shake on it like dad and Uncle Nathan do?" Summer asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Oh baby." Peyton cracked up. "Basketball doesn't solve everything. These issues are a lot harder to deal with. " _If only she knew. _

Summer sighed sadly. " I don't like em fighting, mommy."

"I know you don't, baby. Someday, someday they'll stop." Peyton promised, and she really hoped she wasn't lying, she really hoped that someday, they could all just let the past go.

"I hope someday is soon." Summer yawned, indicating sleep had taken over her body.

"I hope so too but for now, I say stop being so damn perceptive and get some sleep, miss mischievous."

Summer giggled tiredly. " Hey mom? I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Peyton responded automatically back. She does, she loves this kid as if she were biologically her own. She _is _hers. No one can say otherwise.

Peyton gets up, shutting the lights and closing the door before making her way into the living room and slumping onto the couch. She runs a hand through her hair, and as usual her eyes snap to the clock.

She's worried, Lucas hasn't come home yet. She doesn't wanna think about the negative, she won't allow herself to and just as that nagging thought bursts into her mind, the door slams open and in comes in the subject of her worries and Oh _God. _

"Lucas.." She breathes.

"Just hold me." He says softly. That's all he needs, that's all he wants.

Peyton doesn't hesitate to do as he says. He's hurting and she'll do all to mend the pain, no questions asked, no matter what cost and so she wraps her arms around him, and he wraps his arms around her and they just stand together in that living room.

He needs a healer, he needs a cure and so she'll be his cure.

_Always. _

------

**AN- **so there you have it, that's where the title of the story came from. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the delay. I'm currently failing math and so I've taken time off to get back into the game, boost up my mark and now that its in the high 90's, my goal is complete. I can write freely now, I can make more time, I can do as I please. My confidence, my inspiration and my muse is set again. So please, please, _please accept. Next chapter is the last chapter, I know… this story has quickly come to an end, but it's life and life must move forward. _

_So review, review, review, to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. I plan to get it out by tomorrow :D _

_Xoxo_

_-Aundrea_


End file.
